Another Bash Story (Finn Version)
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Ok I can't get this out of my head. This story will be with Finn if he was in Season 5 its going to be short and sad but with a happy ending


**Another Bash Story (Finn Version) **

Ok I can't get this out of my head. This story will be with Finn if he was in Season 5 its going to be short and sad but with a happy ending

**Finn and Kurt were hanging at the loft with Blaine, Sam and Rachel. Kurt wanted to go visit his friend's memorial site one last time for the night it wasn't that late it was only like 9pm so he deiced it would be ok. Finn piped up "Let me go with you Kurt I don't need you walking around at night alone." "Ok" said Kurt and he grabbed his coat and Finn grabbed his he gave Rachel a kiss and Kurt did the same to Blaine and they headed out the door. **

**Kurt and Finn stopped at 24/7-flower shop and grabbed two white roses and headed to the memorial site and Kurt laid his shoulder on Finn's and he wrapped his arm around him. "Yeah know I'm glad he is ok but this is crazy Finn I wish stuff like this didn't happen ya know?" "Yeah its bull crap nothing like this would of happen in Lima." Finn and Kurt laided down their flowers and started to head back as it was getting close to 10pm. **

**They were heading back to the loft when they started hearing random shouting and grunts. Finn looked at Kurt and they rounded the coroner and saw two guys beating the crap out of a random guy calling him names and all. Finn and Kurt ran to save the guy Finn pushed the guy off of the one beating up and Kurt stayed behind. The guy was ok he got up and ran and left Kurt and Finn with the bad guys. "What the hell are you two thinking Finn yelled. Kurt came up to him and started to push him "you shouldn't be doing that" "What you going to do about it short stuff." Finn saw a bulge in the guy's pocket and he saw the guy reach into it and he pulled out a gun. **

**Finn without thinking sprung fast and jumped in front of Kurt and all Kurt heard was a bang and a heavy thump on the ground in front of him. The guy guys ran off and threw the gun into the Dumpster. **

**Kurt opened his eyes and on the ground he saw Finn with blood pooling out of his chest and not moving. **

"**FINN!" Kurt dropped down to his knees and gently rolled Finn on his back. Finn coughed and was having a hard time catching his breath. Kurt saw the bullet wound on the left side of his chest. Right where his heart was. "K-Kurt tell Rachel and mom I love her I'm so sorry little brother. "Finn no your going to be ok please hang on." As Kurt laid his head on Finn's chest he heard Finn's heartbeat getting slower and slower by the second. **

**Kurt ripped out his cell and called 911. He saw Finn's eyes' drooping and Finn tried his best to keep them open. "Finn no stay with me he squeezed his hand." Finn coughed some more and Kurt placed his fingers on Finn's neck and felt his pulse was very slow and weak Finn had no time left. "Kurt I'm sorry I love you little brother." Finn took his last breath and Kurt felt nothing under his fingers. "Finn no! He tried to do CPR on Finn to bring him back while he waited for the ambulance to arrive. **

"**Come on Finn" he screamed though tears "I cant lose you!" the ambulance arrived and they pushed Kurt aside and ran to Finn's aid. The medic checked his vitals. "We got nothing here Tony we got to hurry. **

"**Wait he's my brother I need to ride with you guys." "Ok kid just stay out of the way if you want us to save your brother." They loaded Finn up on the stretcher he has only been down for a few minutes they continued CPR on him trying to get him back to life. **

**Kurt is watching in horror as they try and try to get Finn's heart beating again. They have no choice but to shock him and Kurt cant watch he closed his eyes but opened them when he heard a small faint beep on Finn's heart monitor. Kurt breathed out a sigh of relieve when the medic was taking Finn's pulse and checking his breathing with his stethoscope. **

"**Ok we got him stable Tony lets hurry we got to get him to the hospital he needs surgery for the bullet wound. They arrived at the hospital and rush Finn in Kurt is forced to stay in the waiting room he hears the medic's yell out to the doctors' 20 year old white male 6'3 bullet wound to the chest needs medic attention stat! **

**Two doctors and a nurse coming running and take over while Kurt see them rush Finn to the ER. **

**Kurt went outside and grabbed his phone and he had to call the one person he didn't want to call his step-mom **

**Kurt dialed up his house phone and Carole answered the phone. "Kurt sweetie what brings you to call this late it's almost 11:30pm. "Carole I got some news are you sitting down." Carole sits down "honey what's wrong?" "Finn and I got into a fight with some guys tonight. "Carols heart stops and she breaths out "are you both ok?" "I am but Finn's not I'm at the hospital right now Carole he chokes a back a sob Finn got shot in the chest." Carole gasps out and drops the phone. Burt hears her gasp out and the phone dropping and rushes into the room. "Carole what's wrong honey." She is crying and points to the phone. "Hello who is this." "Dad it's me." "Kurt what is the matter why is Carole crying." "Dad its Finn we got into a fight with some guys tonight and Finn got shot." **

"**Oh my god" Burt takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart and sits next to Carole on the floor. "Is he ok son?" "Yeah they almost lost him on the way to the hospital but they got him stable he is in sugary right now they are treating the bullet wound." **

"**Ok we will be on the next flight to NY within the hour." "Ok I have to go and call Blaine and Rachel and Sam back at the loft. **

**Kurt hears his phone beep and its Rachel on the other line. "Never mind she is calling me." "Ok son we will see you in the morning." "Ok dad I love you." "I love you to son." Kurt hit the other call button and hears Rachel scream into the phone. 'KURT WHERE ARE YOU AND FINN ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT!" "Rachel calm down… we got into a fight with some guy's and Finn he… Kurt chokes back a sob he got shot Rachel." You hear the phone drop to the floor and a thump on the ground and a yell out from Blaine and Sam. "Rachel, Rachel! Kurt is yelling into the phone he hears it being picked up and Blaine's voice fills his ears. **

"**Kurt honey what is the matter?" Rachel is she ok?" "Yeah she just fainted why though what is going on where are you sweetie and where is Finn?" "Blaine just round up the gang me and Finn were attacked and Finn got shot." Blaine gasps out and rushes to get Sam and he wakes up Rachel and Rachel hugs him and he says "Don't worry Finn is alive Rachel he will pull though ok." Rachel just shakes her head ok and they get into the car and head to the hospital. Rachel is silently crying into Sam's chest the way to the hospital. **

**A doctor comes out. "Kurt Hummel-Hudson?" Kurt stands up yes that's me" the doctor walks over to him and sits down next to Kurt as Kurt sits back down. "Your brother is stable we got the bullet out of his chest it missed his heart by an inch the reason his heart stopped on the scene was because of the blood loss. Kurt flinched and shook his head ok. "We have him hooked up to a heart monitor for the night we want to keep a close eye on his vitals while he sleeps he is in ICU as we speak." Does he have any other family members that we can contact?" "I already got a whole of my dad and his mom his mom is my step-mom and he is my step-brother but we don't say that we are just brothers." **

"**I understand when will his parents be here?" "They both live in Lima, OH they just got on a flight tonight and should be here in the morning." "Ok Mr. Hudson should be awake by morning we want to keep him in the hospital for a few days to recover after the surgery." "Ok may I see him?" "Yes right this way." **

**Kurt gets up and follows the doctor to the ICU ward and enters a room where he sees Finn's tall frame lying frail in the hospital bed. His eyes are closed and he has a bandage on his chest and head for a small bump. Kurt watches his chest rise and fall with each breath thanking whoever is up there or he thinks that he is breathing and alive. **

**Rachel, Sam and Blaine arrived in the hospital and Rachel ran up to the desk and asked "Finn Hudson?" the lady looked up at Rachel and typed in his name in her computer. "Yes he came in a hour ago he was in surgery for a bullet wound and now is in ICU." "Can we please see him?" "Are you family?" Rachel shook her head I'm his girlfriend and Blaine here is his brother's fiancée and Sam is his friend. His parents should be coming soon they live in Lima, OH I'm assuming his brother called them. "Ok then you can go one at a time." "Rachel you go first Sam said I'm assuming Kurt is in there as I don't see him out here." Rachel said ok and the lady gave her his room number and she sprinted to the elevator and went to Finn's room.**

**Inside the room Kurt was sitting on the side of the bed holding Finn's hand and singing a soft song of you are not alone. Rachel heard Kurt singing and she quietly walked in the room. Kurt heard her enter the room and got up and she ran to him and hugged him hard. She looked over at Finn lying in his hospital bed she listened to the heart monitor showing that his heart was beating and he was alive and still here with her. **

**Her and Kurt walked back over to his bed on each side and Rachel grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Oh Finn your crazy jumping in front of a bullet but I know you did it for your little bro." Kurt laughed and rubbed his thumb across Finn's knuckles. **

**A doctor came in and said ok visiting time is up guys Mr. Hudson should be fine for the night as the nurse checked his pulse and other vitals. He should wake up tomorrow morning for sure. **

**The next morning Burt and Carole arrived at JKF and Kurt and Rachel were there to pick them up and head to the hospital to see Finn. They arrived at the hospital and went to Finn's room and saw he was awake. **

**Rachel ran to him and gently hugged him and buried her head in his chest and heard his heartbeat strong and fast in his chest and he squeezed and hugged her back as hard as he could without hurting her. **

"**Finn I was so scared as she ran a hand down his cheek and kissed him." "Rachel I know I'm so sorry to scare you I was only doing what I though I could do if I didn't do anything Kurt and I could of both died that night." "Finn I know but you did and I don't know what I would do without you." "Remember Rachel me and you are endgame I ain't going no where for a long time as he kisses her one more time. **

**Carole came over. Finnagen Christopher Hudson I cant believe you are you trying to send your mother to an early grave." "Finn looked down and then back up at his mom and sigh." "Mom I'm sorry its just being in the army for a few weeks made me think to try and be a hero and I did the only thing I could think of we learned it in the army take a bullet for the team even if it kills you." "Well it almost did please never do that again Finn as she cupped his cheek and kissed it. **

**Burt came over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Finn I'm glad you saved my son but I couldn't lose both of you please never do that again Finn unless I'm with you and we will both take em down this time." Finn laughed and said I'd like that Burt as he gently hugged him. **

**A doctor came in and a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and the nurse checked his vitals one last time and saw they were strong and he could be discharged that day. So Carole and Burt sighed the papers and they helped him in the wheelchair and helped him out of the hospital and brought him back to the loft. **

**Carole and Burt deiced to stay a few more nights and Carole being the nurse kept an close eye on her son checking him out every so often. **

**Ok ending it here **


End file.
